Drop Dead Sexy
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kakashi appears in front of Iruka in his ANBU attire and he cannot help but find Kakashi...sexy. Per his usual, the jounin refuses to cooperate with Iruka's orders and the chuunin finds himself in Kakashi's bed, succumbing to his own lust. [KakaIru Yaoi]


Does there really exist a picture of Kakashi, in his ANBU attire? Not fanart, but an actually Naruto screenshot? If so, I'd love to see it. Apparently, Iruka likes this idea as well.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Drop Dead Sexy- **

Iruka could not believe that he was spending his Friday night on guard duty. Damn that Asuma! Damn him and his ties to Tsunade!

The academy sensei was forced to fill in for the jounin, who was apparently, was too ill, in bed with a cough, to fulfill his duty. Iruka scoffed when Tsunade asked for his presence, in her office, right away. He cursed Asuma's very name!

Iruka had unfortunately, been late to teach, one morning. Naruto had stolen his alarm, for himself and the sensei overslept. Asuma had volunteered to substitute the entire morning and Iruka was very grateful. That was until he reclaimed the favor.

Now, Iruka was forced to stay awake, all night. Luckily, he did not have to patrol, but instead, he had to sit and wait for one specific ninja, who was out on a mission. The copy-nin had been away for almost two weeks and if he were to remain on schedule, which everyone doubted, he was due to return that night.

Tsunade gave Iruka specific orders. She told Iruka to wait, all night if he had too, for Hatake to arrive, demand the mission report, on the spot and make sure the ninja went home. It was as if Iruka had a mission of his own, a D rank, Iruka thought glumly to himself.

Usually when Kakashi returned, Asuma would take him out for drinks and the report was never filed until days later. Tsunade was adamant that this important paperwork be file immediately and so, Iruka, if need be, had to keep Kakashi awake long enough, and even write it himself, if need be.

Iruka thought the situation was awkward and that Asuma was a lazy bastard. He was right on both accounts. The chuunin figured it had to be about three, in the morning, when he heard a rustling sound. His fingers dove for his kunai and he stood on alert, as his eyes darted in all directions.

Then, from a treetop, a figure dropped in front of him.

''Asu-… Iruka-sensei?!''

The voice was muffled but it definitely belonged to Hatake.

Iruka looked at the man, with wide eyes, as he stood face to face with Kakashi…who was in his ANBU attire.

Perhaps that was why Tsunade asked Iruka to fill in Asuma's supposed medical absence. Kakashi was surely coming back from an A mission, no less, but alone, in his full out ANBU attire? Iruka swallowed hard, as he stared at the white mask.

''What a nice surprise, Iruka-sensei…''

There was a faint laugh and as Iruka stood frozen, in his firm stance, he tried so very hard to look away from the elite shinobi.

Kakashi looked…so attractive in the suit. His smooth, pale shoulders were showing and without his vest, as the material clung to his chest, there was much more definition to his figure. Iruka saw the symbol drawn on Kakashi's flesh and for some reason, he wanted to reach out and follow the outline with his fingers. Kakashi's hair was pulled back and somewhat hidden by the mask, but he soon pulled it off.

''Gods, I hate that thing, so much.'' He dropped the mask into Iruka's hands, as he rubbed his gloved hands over his face and even scratched at the second mask, his private layer.

Kakashi then glanced to Iruka, whose eyes were silently following his figure. The cursed crimson orb stared at the chuunin, until he realized that Iruka was…blushing.

''Iruka-sensei…are you blushing?'' He asked, even though, so far, their conversation had been blatantly one-sided and uncommunicative.

''Ahh- it's just…you- you…'' Iruka finally stuttered, as he was well aware of how ridiculous he must have appeared. He was there to escort Kakashi back, as soon as possible and deliver the mission papers directly to Tsunade and yet, it felt as though he had completely forgotten why he was out there.

Kakashi was just so…

''Yes, me?''

''Yes, you…you look…''

There were quite a few words that Iruka could have chosen that would indicate why he was blushing, but he stammered with each one and fought them from rolling off his tongue. He could never say something like that, no to Kakashi. It was inappropriate and this was definitely the wrong place for such a comment.

''Sexy?'' Kakashi smirked, as his favorite word, modified only slightly, with a small addition to it.

Iruka found himself nodding before he even realized what had been said. Kakashi looked so sly and intimidating, when both his eyes were unveiled. There was another haunting chuckle, which resonated too loudly in the silence. Iruka was flustered by his response and suddenly, he tossed the ANBU mask back to the elite jounin and rushed out the appropriate things, he should have been saying, in the first place.

''Kakashi-sensei, Hokage-sama asked me to escort you home and I am under strict orders not to let you rest, until you have filled out the mission report.''

''That wasn't so hard, was it, Iruka-sensei?'' The ninja asked, in an obviously jesting fashion, as he began to walk away from his escort. ''Aren't you coming, 'Ruka? I live this way…''

Iruka numbly followed his mission, as it walked away from him.

Kakashi walked into his house, with a silent Iruka behind him, and as he made his way through his domain, bits of his outfit began to fall on the floor. First, it was his muddied shoes, at the door, then his arm wear, and lastly, his shirt. Iruka was blushing furiously again, as he watched the bare back disappear down the hallway.

The chuunin sighed at this man's sloppy behavior and began to pick up the outfit, discarded all over the place. He gathered them up and without thinking, he walked into Kakashi's bedroom. Another mistake. The red blush across the scar on his nose darkened. Kakashi looked back at him, as he was in nothing but boxers. And well, the mask, of course.

Iruka dropped his garments, muttered something about cleaning, and turned to leave, when the certain voice stopped him.

''Iruka-sensei…I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you, but I'm much too tired to write out that report, so if you don't mind, I'm just going to go to bed.''

Iruka stopped and turned, as a fierce glare adorned his features. ''Kakashi-sensei! You said-''

''I never said I'd write it up.''

The chuunin continued to glare dangerously as the higher rank, as the man in question pulled back the covers from his bed and promptly dove in.

''G'night, 'Ruka…'' Kakashi said, as he turned off the small lamp beside his bed and plunged his bedroom in an angry darkness.

Iruka glared at the sleeping form, back to him and with a confident stride, he contoured the double bed and sat down. Lazy eyes fluttered open and looked down at him, only to find that the chuunin had leaned in, if only to intensify his glare. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask and casually leaned up, pressing his mouth to Iruka's.

''How thoughtful…you even come and kiss me goodnight…'' The jounin lay back down and snuggled back up to his pillow.

Iruka was sure that his heart and breathing alike had stopped and refused to start anew, after the initial shock dissipated. Why did he…was it because of earlier? Why was he…had he just kissed him?

''Kakashi…''

''Hmmmm…''

''What's it going to take to get that report, out of you?''

Kakashi sighed and lazily sat back up. He looked at Iruka, with both eyes and plainly said, ''For every sentence…you lose a piece of clothing. You can stop at your boxers, I should be done by then.''

Iruka shamefully agreed to the twisted request, even though his moral conscious debated the situation. Half of him knew what this was going to lead too. He highly doubted that Kakashi was just going to let him leave, if he were standing there, in boxers. Iruka blamed his overwhelming lust for the situation. Kakashi was obviously interested in Iruka, if only for the same reasons, probably due to the fact that Iruka was staring at him, just like Kakashi was now, with curious eyes.

The sensei was only human after all. He did find people attractive. Kakashi was inarguably, one of those people. He may not like his theories, perspectives, and general behavior but Kakashi was still a decent person. The shinobi was wise, and caring, in his own ways and never disrespected anyone. He was tolerant and obviously playful, perhaps a little too perverted, but everyone was flawed.

Iruka was not perfect, far from it. He was marred on the outside and inwards as well. He was a respectable teacher, genuine and trustworthy. But, he was also just as adamant as the Hokage, perhaps a little too moody and deep down, he even succumbed to desire. Kakashi was just too tempting.

He was…drop dead sexy.

And quite the liar.

Iruka stood, uneasily, in his crimson boxers, which were silky, as Kakashi pointed out, when he leaned over and felt them, along with a certain tanned thigh. But of course, as he should have known, Kakashi was nowhere near finishing his oral report. When he slid over, and patted the bed, Iruka glared at him.

''You're a perverted, lecherous, liar, you know, Kakashi.'' Iruka said sternly, even as pale fingers ghosted down his bare chest.

''I like you, Iruka.'' The jounin retorted.

Iruka frowned for a moment, as he blankly stared at Kakashi, across from him.

''I think you're very interesting, Iruka and so, I lured you here.''

''But isn't this…lust?'' Iruka interjected.

''Maa, of course there's lust, you're very attractive Iruka, especially without your clothes on but when I saw your lust…I…manipulated it. I hope you don't mind.'' Kakashi grinned.

He truly was a genius.

''I…I like you, Kakashi…but I- I don't know you, at all. You're very intriguing and…sexy in that outfit…I just thought that this was about one thing…'' Iruka blushed and every time he did, it seemed to darken, from his embarrassment.

''What a dutiful ninja you are. You're willing to go that far, for a report.''

Iruka had gone from feeling like a confident man, about to cave into his primal desires, to a shy young boy, shuffling his feet nervously.

''Well Iruka…'' Kakashi whispered into his ear and surprisingly, he felt warm lips begin to suck on the lobe. ''If you want a little lust, we can just go on a date tomorrow and make out tonight…''

''The report is late, Iruka-sensei.'' Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the chunnin, as early, on Saturday morning, the sensei stepped into her office, with an apologetic smile and the report she asked for, the previous night. ''Why is it late?''

''Would you like the truth, Tsunade-sama, or the lie I conjured?''

The Hokage suddenly looked amused.

''The truth…'' She murmured, as a spark of interest flickered in her powerful eyes.

''Kakashi was too busy molesting me, to write out the report.''

''I see…''

Iruka even showed her the bright hickey on his neck, as proof.

**-EndE-**

I so thought that this was going to become perverted, very fast and yet when I wrote it, even though I shouldn't be up this late, this just randomly came out of me.

I've noticed from my brief romp in Naruto fiction that Iruka is usually shy and hesitant when it comes to physicality. Pfft. That's a load of- He's a guy and all guys have…needs.

Seriously- if ANBU Hatake Kakashi showed up in front of you, wouldn't you want to do him?

At least this way Iruka won't feel like it's a one night stand, sort of deal. You know, the usual, I screw you, you get laid and I get to turn in the report on time. He gets to make out with Kakashi, go on a date and he had a valid excuse for his work being handed in late.

Brilliant, if I do say so myself.


End file.
